BezHikność w Seattle
|premieramiedzynarodowa= |odcinekpokrewny=|scenariusz = Jon Colton Barry}}Hik powraca, aby uratować Fineasza i Ferba przed swoim nemezis - Mitchem, którego celem jest przejęcie kontroli nad wszystkimi obcymi, stawiając świat Hika przed niebezpieczeństwem. Hik, chłopcy, ich siostra i Izabela muszą ocalić wszechświat. Tymczasem Dundersztyc ponownie spotyka się ze swoim dawnym nemezis - Pupu panem Pandą, lecz gdy pojawia się Agent P, złoczyńca twierdzi, że ma coś do wyjaśnienia. Fabuła Odcinek rozpoczyna się od wstępu w stylu "Star Wars" gdzie dowiadujemy się, że nie miał on teoretycznie nigdy nie zaistnieć. Zwiastun został stworzony dla żartu. Jednakże ze względu na widzów postanowiono stworzyć odcinek. Hik ucieka w swoim statku przed krążownikiem Mitcha i kieruje się na Ziemię. W międzyczasie na planecie Fretka i Stefa decydują się się pójść do centrum handlowego. Jednakże, w ostatnim momencie siostra chłopców popada w szał przyłapywania. Decyduje się, że spróbuje przyłapać braci uczestnicząc jednocześnie w ich zabawie, nagrywając co się da i w ten sposób ma nadzieję na zwiększenie swoich szans. Tymczasem matka uczy się francuskiego. W ogródku Fineasz i Ferb prowadzą walkę na gigantyczne poduchy. Fretka wg swojego planu dołącza się do nich. Chwilę po tym koło dzieci ląduje statek Hika, a następnie krążownik Mitcha. Fineasz, Ferb, Fretka i Hik uciekają przed dom zabierając po drodze ze sobą Izabelę, która akurat wchodziła przez furtkę. Tymczasem Pepe po odprawie udaje się do Seattle gdzie zamierza odkryć co robi Dundersztyc. right|200pxDo Seattle udają się też dzieci z Hikem. W drodze dowiadują się oni, że ich pozaziemski przyjaciel przyleciał na planetę w celu znalezienia "cuteonium" (najlepiej jest to chyba tłumaczyć jako "słodkościonium"). Ten specyfik sprawia że istota, która go zażyje staje się tak niesamowicie słodka, że zauracza każdą osobę, która na nią spojrzy. Zauroczona osoba zrobi wszystko dla tej istoty. Oczywiście Mitch szuka substancji w niecnych celach. Fineasz z Ferbem konstruują szybko nowy wykrywacz słodkości i ruszają do Seattle. Tymczasem Dundersztyc wypija "cuteonium" i zostaje porwany przez galaktycznego złoczyńcę na planetę Hika. Za nimi ruszają oczywiście Fineasz i spółka.Tymczasem na planecie Hika jego pobratymcy szykują się do najazdu na bazę Mitcha za sprawą wcześniejszego ostrzeżenia od swojego agenta (Hika naturalnie). left|200pxMitch wydobywa "cuteonium" z Dundersztyca, który po krótkim czasie zostaje uwolniony przez Pupu pana pandę i Pepe pana dziobaka i próbuje się wydostać z bazy złoczyńcy. Po drodze spotyka Balunia w stroju robota i posiadającego wsparcie robotów Mitcha. Balunio po krótkim czasie decyduje się uratować swegoright|170px starego przyjaciela od ataku robotów, ale jeden z nich, który nie został całkowicie zniszczony zestrzeliwuje Balunia. W międzyczasie Mitch spotyka się oko w oko z Fineaszem i resztą grupy. Zażywa on "cuteonium" i przeistacza się w przeuroczą istotę . Wszyscy przyjaciele zasłaniają na czas oczy dzięki wcześniejszemu ostrzeżeniu Hika..... wszyscy po za Fineaszem, który popada w zauroczenie. Międzygalaktyczny agent (Hik) postanawia walczyć ze złoczyńcą, ale zostaje przygwożdżony pod wpływem słodkości Mitcha. Izabela próbuje wymusić na Fineaszu, by ten coś zrobił. left|200px Wrodzona słodkość dziewczyny przełamuje zauroczenie. Chłopak doznaje olśnienia, że mieli oni przy sobie cały czas broń przeciwko "cuteonium" - była to Izabela. Dziewczyna rusza do boju przeciw galaktycznemu złoczyńcy i pokonuje go najsłodszłym pytaniem "co porabiasz?", jakie kiedykolwiek wypowiedziała. Zakończenie Zapowiedź nowego odcinka "Czterej odźwierni i Hik". Scenariusz By zobaczyć pełny scenariusz odcinka kliknij tutaj. Piosenki *''To Mitch'' *''To wojny czas'' *''Mój wodny druh'' (wersja instrumentalna) Galeria Stałe elementy Za młody na... Kwestia Ferba Co robicie? Wiem co dziś będziemy robić! Gdzie jest Pepe? Wejście do kryjówki Pepe brak Dżingiel zła Pupu i Pepe! Pamiętne cytaty Inne informacje *Fragmenty tego odcinka zostały ukazane w zakończeniu odcinka "Przygody Hika". *Fineasz pierwszy raz mówi do Izabeli, że jest słodka (lecz twierdzi, że jest to fakt naukowy). *W napisach końcowych odcinka jesteśmy urzekani kolejnym zwiastunem, na który twórcy nie mają pomysłu. Powiązanie z serią *Drugi raz imię Hika pojawia się w tytule ("Przygody Hika"). Aluzje * Napisy na początku odcinka są parodią do wstępu każdej części Gwiezdnych wojen. Błędy *W końcowej scenie Fretce wyrastają włosy z ramion. right|200px|thumb *Gdy Izabela ląduje na linie, ma 5 palców u dłoni. right|Dodatkowy palec|200px|thumb *Gdy pojawia się Balunio, roboty Mitcha mają szare oczy mimo, że przez cały odcinek mają pomarańczowe. En:Meapless in Seattle